


Car Rides and Restaurants

by PigSlay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PigSlay/pseuds/PigSlay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Louis find themselves watching the Night Changes video over and over again for a specific reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Car Rides and Restaurants

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know One Direction. This is just a small ficlet, nothing too serious, but I thought the mental image was cute so I wrote it.

It’s ridiculous, Zayn thinks. The fact that he can’t stop watching the Night Changes video over and over again. They created this for their fans to watch over and over again and be happy, not to watch it over and over again themselves. Still though, he can’t stop himself from clicking the little replay button every time it ends and watching it again. Yeah, it’s odd seeing him stare at himself fondly at first but he’s just waiting for that moment in the second verse where Louis takes ‘him’ on a drive.

The thing about it is, is that Zayn could literally just call Louis up and go on a drive with him if that’s what he wanted. Going on a drive is definitely less inherently “romantic” than Zayn’s portion of the video. Still though. He _likes_ imagining it romantically. He’s been trying to stop himself from admitting it, but he likes Louis romantically. A lot. Since he doesn’t want to do anything that’ll ruin their friendship though, he’ll just stick to watching this video on replay to satisfy his needs.

After a few hours, Zayn decides he’s done wallowing in self-pity and wants to visit Louis, even if it’s only in a friendly way. It only takes about an hour to get from Bradford to Don caster, give or take, so he tells his mom where he’s going and heads on his way. He doesn’t call or text Louis beforehand; the two of them go over to each other’s houses all the time. It’s only 3 PM right now, so Louis probably isn’t doing much at the moment anyway.

***

Louis looks down at the time. It’s 4 PM. It feels so much later, but Louis thinks that may be because staring at Zayn’s beautiful eyes makes him lose all track of time.

“Louis,” a voice says suddenly, bringing him back to reality.

Louis pauses the video, quickly opening a new tab so no one can see what he was looking at. He spins around, greeted by a smirking Liam. “Oh hi Liam. What do you want? Did I accidentally steal your video games again or something?”

Liam scoffs, grabbing a chair to sit down next to him. “First of all, that was no accident, let’s be honest.”

“True,” Louis agrees.

“And second of all, why is it that every time I come over now I’m always catching you watching that Night Changes video?” Liam asks, eyebrows raised. “You pretty much have the song memorized at this point anyway.”

Louis is at a loss for words. He doesn’t want to tell Liam that the reason he watches it over and over again is so he can go on a ‘date’ with Zayn. Since he figures Zayn most likely doesn’t feel the same way, a fake video date is the closest he’s getting unfortunately. “Umm…. Hey! I’ve got an idea. Let’s play FIFA!” Louis starts getting up to go into the other room where all his video games are, but Liam pushes him back down.

“Louis, be honest with me,” Liam says, a mix of sternness and gentleness in his voice, which Louis didn’t know was a possible combination but he likes it.

Louis sighs. He really doesn’t want to tell Liam, because that would mean admitting out loud to himself that he’s in love with Zayn. Looking at Liam’s eyes though, it’s hard to resist. “Alright,” he responds, giving in.

***

Zayn’s in Louis’ house. He looks around, not seeing him in the kitchen. He does see Louis’ mom though. “Hey Johannah.”

“Hey Zayn,” she replies, cleaning off one of the plates. “Are you here to see Louis?” With a nod from Zayn, she motions upstairs. “He’s in his room. I think Liam’s also here.”

“Thanks,” Zayn nods, going upstairs. He decides not to knock on the door just yet because it sounds like Liam and Louis are talking about something. He tries not to listen in because they have a right to privacy, but eventually curiosity gets the best of him and he puts his ear up to the door.

“The truth is, Liam,” he hears Louis saying. He sounds like he’s about to cry, which makes Zayn want to cry too. “I’m in love with Zayn.” Zayn steps back a moment, clearing out his ears, making sure he heard that correctly. “I’ve been watching the Night Changes video over and over again because I want… I want Zayn to look at me like that. But he never will, so my imagination’s all I’ve got…” His voice breaks and Zayn decides he can’t listen to this anymore.

Opening the door, Zayn says, “How do you know?”

Louis looks up and his look of sadness turns into a look of surprise, quickly followed by a look of anger. He turns to Liam and starts hitting him. “Liam, was this all a trap? Is this your idea of a joke? Because it’s not very funny.”

“I… I don’t… How was I supposed to…” Liam tries, but Louis won’t listen and keeps hitting him.

Zayn steps between the two of them, breaking it up. “Woah, woah. Louis, it’s okay.” He grabs Louis in his arms, Louis still attempting to throw fists at Liam. “Liam didn’t send me.”

Finally Louis surrenders, his arms falling to his sides. “Really?”

“Really,” Zayn confirms.

Now the sadness is back on Louis’ face. “I’m sorry Zayn. I didn’t mean to ruin our friendship like that.”

“Woah, woah,” Zayn tries to calm him down. “Who said our friendship was ruined, babe? As it turns out, I actually feel the same way about you.”

“You… you do?” Louis asks, a huge smile forming on his face.

“Yes, I do,” Zayn confirms, smiling back at him.

The two of them just smile at each other for a little while until Liam says “well, I guess I’m just gonna go now. Umm… See you guys at the next awards show.” He then walks out the door and they can hear him running down the stairs.

Zayn and Louis laugh hysterically at that. “So…” Louis says as soon as the giggles subside. “What do you wanna do first, the car ride or the romantic dinner?”

“Umm…” Zayn thinks for a moment. “To be honest with you I kind of just want to kiss and cuddle for a little bit.”

Louis smiles. “Sounds good to me.” The two of them move onto Louis’ bed and cuddle with each other until they’re woken up the next morning.


End file.
